


Gun Metal

by mercurybard



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the bank robbery, Michael takes one last look at the lake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

I'm standing on the edge of Lake Michigan. Somewhere, out there, in the frigid water is the hard drive to my computer. My master plan is sharing lake bottom with God-only-knows-what. Behind me, in my loft, are two guns and a beige suit. All part of the plan that I pitched out here last night so that nobody discovers what I'm about to do.

What I'm about to do is insane. I shift my shoulders and feel my undershirt rub against the just-completed tattoo. A couple more days and it will get to the itching stage of the healing. My luck, that will be the same day as my bail hearing, and I'll spend the entire time in court trying hard not to scratch. I've learned the first day of itching is the worst. I can hardly concentrate at work until the ink-created wounds heal and the scabs come off. But at night, in front of the Wall, when I work on my master plan, concentration is easier.

Because it's not about the plan, in the end. It's about Lincoln, and it's about $90,000, and it's about my brother about to lose his life because he sent me to college. Ninety-thousand seems like such a small price to put on a man's life. A college education even less worth it. I can't believe he did that, and as I think that, I can't believe that I believe he didn't kill that man. All the facts are against him. All I'm operating on is faith. Faith that my brother is not going to betray me, is not going to let me wreck my life to save his for nothing.

It's hard to find the horizon over the lake. The gray sky stretches down to touch the gray water. Both are the same color as gun metal. Maybe, on the other side, there's someone just as desperate as I am standing on the beach, trying to find the resolve to do something utterly life-changing. Whoever it is, I hope they find what they need as well.


End file.
